1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated structure which is applicable to the fields of a high-frequency antenna, a waveguide, etc. and which realizes an arbitrary hollow structure through lamination in a predetermined order of a plurality of plate-like members formed by punching in an arbitrary configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been developed an antenna, a waveguide, etc. formed by a plurality of plate-like members, blocks or the like. For example, there exist a waveguide diplexer and a waveguide of a laminated structure formed by laminating a plurality of plate-like members in a signal propagating direction or in a direction crossing the signal propagating direction. This structure makes it possible to suppress a dimensional error in the thickness direction of the plate-like members, which are formed by machining, thereby enabling to attain an improvement in terms of precision regarding configuration and dimension (see, for example, JP 2003-87009 A).
In the waveguide structure as disclosed in JP 2003-87009 A, a plurality of plate-like members laminated have mating markers, so mating of the plurality of plate-like members is possible. However, it is not easy to ascertain the laminating order of the plate-like members, the top-bottom direction and the front-back direction of the plate-like members at the time of lamination, redundancy of plate-like members laminated, absence of plate-like members to be laminated, etc., so it is impossible to distinguish between defective and non-defective products. In particular, when all the plate-like members laminated have the same thickness, it is utterly impossible to ascertain the laminating order, and any defect can only be picked out through property test or inspection.